Secrets all round
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: Kairis POV. Kairi is a secret agent for DMIS9. she has gadgets and what not, but she has to cope with school. i had to put the other catagory as Misc because i couldn't find M.I.High. a british show. This is the first story of a set i'm going to do. DONE!
1. Everything changes

I hope you like this story. it's a cross between: Kingdom Hearts and M. I. High i've got this chapter done so you can see it, and let me know if you like it, so i can carry on lol :D R&R plz. i dnt own kingdom hearts or M. I. High but i own the maths teachers character: Mr Trench [i put him in careful hearts so i thought i'd re used him lol] i own the name of- DMIS9, coz i made it up lol :) anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 1- Everything changes**

My life used to be normal: school, homework, coursework, friends, crushes. Basically everything a normal girl should have, but not me. Hi I'm Kairi Hart. A secret agent for DMIS9; Destiny Military Intelligence Sector 9. I work for a guy called DiZ; he wears a long red robe, a red bandage and belt masks his face, his right eye and mouth are the only facial features that are visible.

Times at school used to be normal too, but since I joined the DMIS9, everything changed. My life, I have to live two lives: random schoolgirl and sophisticated Secret agent. Two _very _different lives.

Monday morning and there was no sign of a mission from DiZ. I was sitting in maths with my pencil communicator in my bag, waiting for the call. Destiny High School is the school I attend. The uniform is blue plaid trousers or skirt and tie with blouses and black shoes. I'm in year 10 and have 2 best friends: Sora and Riku. Ever since I've become a secret agent, when I'm not busy on a mission, Sora and Riku are always busy. It's like that when I'm busy and they have nothing to do. I wonder? Nah, that's a stupid idea.

I was in maths, bored as hell. Sora is sitting on the opposite side of the table, in this boiling room with the fan on full blast but having no effect of the overall temperature. A beeping noise starts to sound from my bag as the class goes quiet, why do they have to go quiet now? I reach my hand to my bag to get my pencil but Mr Trench came over, "Is that your phone Kairi?"

"Err…" I didn't know what to say, 'it's my phone that looks like a pencil.' 'It's a pencil communicator device.' All these ideas seem stupid, "It's my pencil," I say trying to say parts of the truth

"Is it one of those novelty pencils?" he looks at me

"Yeah, you could say that," I laugh

"Ok, don't let it disrupt the class again," he goes back to teaching the class

"Sir. I have to go," I try and get his attention again

"Do you have a note?" he turns a back to me

"No… but this is important," I try and sound urgent

"It's not like it's a matter of life and death is it?" he sniggers

"Well, it is," I say slowly and quietly

"If it's not important it can wait," he sits in his desk

"For fuck sake, I have to go. DiZ'll be mad if I don't go," I mutter under my breath

"I know sir can't hear you, but I can," Sora laughs as he's writing down an answer

"So what did I say?"

"Sumert about a person called DiZ, or sumert like that anyways. You said that they'll be mad if you don't go," his head still looking at his book

"Yeah, it's _really_ important," I emphasised 'really'

"Well ask Tidus to do it. He's sirs favourite," Sora looks up at me

"Ok, I will do," I turn to Tidus but before I could say anything Sora asks me something, "Is this _thing_ like that _thing_ when you're too busy to hang out with me and Riku?"

"Yeah, kinda" I turn to Tidus, "Can you ask sir if he can let me go? It's really important. Please,"

"Yeah sure," he calls sir over, "Can Kairi go please, because it's a really important meeting she has to go to, but they didn't give her a letter because the printer ran out of ink," Tidus lies but sir falls for it

"Why didn't you tell me that Kairi. I would have let you go," sir sits back in his chair

"Yeah right," I mumble under my breath, "Thanks. Bye," I pick my stuff up and walk out the class.


	2. Late

well this is chapter 2. i don't know if this a great chapter or not... but i hope you like it anyways :D R&R plz x

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 2- Late**

I ran down the long corridor from maths to the caretakers' office, closed the door and pulled the broomstick towards me, like a lever. The room fell, just like a lift. Down the long shaft to the basement where the gummi ship was to get to Twilight town. I wait impatiently for the lift doors to open. I run out the doors and into the Gummi ship that was waiting for me to board.

Aboard the gummi ship, it was set on autopilot so I went into the back of the ship, passed the doors at the back, to change from my school uniform to my black agent gear: black boots, black skinny jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket [gotta love the jacket], and dump my school bags. I walk back onto the bridge of the ship. "Estimated time of arrival to Twilight town in 2 minutes," the computer says. I hope DiZ isn't mad at me if I'm late.

_XXXXXXXX_

"And where have you been?" DiZ says not turning to see me as he's on the computer. I walk in and stand next to him in the computer room

"Mr Trench. He didn't let me leave,"

"Ah. We really need to sort out a way for you to leave lessons easier. For now, I need to turn your attention to this," he points at the screen. There was a picture of a group of people. Organisation XIII.

"What've the done now?" I say in a tone as though it was an everyday thing for me

"Heartless," he says

"What sort this time?"

"Just shadows, but you still have to defeat them,"

"Ok. Where are they?" I summon Oathkeeper

"Here in Twilight town. The sandlot,"

"Ok," I run out of the mansion to the sandlot.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

The sandlot was quiet, just a group of friends: two boys and a girl, at the benches near the big board. Where are the heartless? It feels like a lonely part of this town. I feel sad, but why? Then it hit me. The heartless were here but they're probably in the shadows. Sneaky little buggers aren't they?

"Hey! And who exactly are you?" The tall boy walks over to me and his 'lackeys' follow

"Who?" the silver haired girl says

"I'm… I'm Kairi," trying to speak but I couldn't. I was so focused on the mission; I didn't know what to say

"I'm Seifer," the taller boy says. He is in a long white coat with no sleeves and a beanie hat

"Fuu," the girl says. She has silver hair, ¾ green shorts and a bur body warmer

"Rai. Y'know," the shorter boy says. He has short black hair, black tracksuit bottoms, a red vest shirt and a thick lightning bolt chain round his neck

"You haven't seen any shadows around here have you?" I look around

"No? You're not from 'round here, are ya?" Seifer says

"No I'm not. I'm from…" I stop because I know I shouldn't socialise with the inhabitants

"From where?" Rai says

"I can't say," I reluctantly wait and ignore any comment that was going to be made

"Why? Is it a bad place?" Seifer says

"No. It's a beautiful place, I love it there. It's just I can't tell you,"

"Why's that?"

"It's a long story. By the way, did I mention about the shadows?"

"Yeah, you did. By any chance do they have yellow eyes, y'know?" Rai says

"Yes they do. How do you know?" I tilt my head to the side in confusion

"Behind you!" Fuu points behind me. I jump, turn around and summon Oathkeeper

"Woah!" I hear Seifer and Rai shout in awe behind me

"Stay behind me! I've got this covered!" I stand in my fight stance and wait for the pack of shadows approaching us.

They dived on us. They caught us off guard. They had their plan really thought out: They'd waited in the shadows and fed off our emotions to make them _stronger_, which made us _weak_. We were helpless. _No one_ to help us. The darkness overlapping our faces and engulfing our bodies. This was it. My life flashed before my eyes, I knew I was finished.

* * *

Cliff hanger :D see what happens in chapter 3 :)


	3. The truth

Chapter 3 now up :) the end to the cliff hanger you've been waiting for :) R&R plz x

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 3- The truth**

_We were helpless. No one to help us. The darkness overlapping our faces and engulfing our bodies. This was it. My life flashed before my eyes, I knew I was finished._

_The life, and my heart, now slipping out of me. Only a whisper of my words could be heard, then the world darkened around me. I had gone…_

_XXXXXXXX_

I wake up in the arms of a small person in an organisation coat. I adjust my eyes and notice the small persons ears, they were abnormally big and round, it's the king. King Mickey Mouse. I was still in the sandlot and the group of friends laid motionless on the floor.

"Kairi. You must be careful. You mustn't let the heartless take your heart," I faintly hear him say

"Why? What happens if I do?" I try to form my sentence

"I don't know if I'm the right person to tell you. You'll have to wait, but for now, we must hurry. This place isn't safe," he helps me up. I reluctantly take upon his help. I couldn't feel my legs; they couldn't support me. Mickey mutters some words and waves his hand. My legs were able and working again. Hooray!

"Kairi. I'm going to take you back to DiZ and he can tell you. I feel it's fit for him to tell you about _that_," he lets go of me and we make our way the mansion

"_That?_ What do you mean?" I ask but he doesn't respond. I guess I have to respond to his ways because he's royalty after all.

We quickly made our way to the mansion; through tram common, through the hole in the wall and through the woods. The mansion gates were still open, so we passed through them and walked into the mansion.

"Your highness?" DiZ says as we enter the computer room but doesn't stray his eyes away from his work

"I think it was time you told her," Mickey says

DiZ laughs, "What has brought this on my friend?"

"She was nearly taken by the heartless. She needs to know why she needs to be so careful and not jump into conclusions, to hope things will be ok," Mickey says

"Well… Kairi. You cannot remember your childhood can you?" DiZ says looking at me

"No. Where's this going?" I look in confusion

"Your past. You want to know answers?" DiZ looks at me

"I've always wanted answers… but I never knew who to ask because people always said they didn't know or it wasn't the right time. What was my past?" I ask

"Have you heard of a world called Radiant Garden?"

"Yes… I think,"

"That is your home world. You are the Princess of that world. We moved you to Destiny Island when you were 4 years of age because the heartless had over run the world. The world was infested with them. There was no safe place to hide you. They need your heart for the Door to Darkness because you are one of seven Princesses of heart. You won't remember much but I think it's better you don't remember any of…" DiZ looks up at me but I can't see anything, my eyes are welled up with tears because I was thinking about all the people who died or went into the darkness just because of me. Guilt…

"Kairi. Are you ok?" Mickey and DiZ both ask me

"It's all my fault… the heartless wouldn't have come if I wasn't a princess, would they?" I raise my head but the tears keep on coming

"They still would have come. They just want to have as many hearts as they can gather for Kingdom Hearts. It's not your fault," Mickey says

"Really?" I sniff

"Really," Mickey says

I smile and wipe my eyes with my leather jacket sleeve.

"Do I need to stay here and sort the rest of the heartless out?" I ask DiZ

"I think the King has this covered. Kairi you can go back home," DiZ says nodding at Mickey

"Am I still a secret agent even though I'm a princess of heart?"

"Of course you are. You've been an agent for a long while but you're still you," Mickey smiles

"I guess you're right," it never really kicked in that I'd only just found out I'm a princess but I still felt like me inside.

Back at school, in my school uniform and random school girl personality back on, it was dinnertime. Sora and Riku were at our usual spot; Uncle Scrooges ice cream van. I knew where to look for them so I walked straight to the ice cream van.

"Hey Kai. You missed ICT. It was boring though. You didn't miss much," Sora laughed

"Ah. Go figure," I laugh

"So where've you been missus?" Riku walks behind me with 3 ice cream cones in his hands. He passes one to Sora and me then eats the last one himself. It was chocolate ice cream; I love chocolate ice cream. Sora has strawberry and Riku has vanilla. Our little trio of friends, opposite from each other but the same in every way. I decided on what my favourite quote would be, I made it up but who cares if it's cheesy or whatever. '_Where sky meets the ocean, on the horizon, on the land'._ It shows Rikus, Soras and my friendship.

* * *

aww ^_^ lil random quote i made up :D chapter 4 coming soon :)


	4. It all starts to make sense

Sprry for the short chapter lol. chapter 5 will be short as well, but it only summarizes things up slightly, it's one of those chapters that kinda boring but has a key role in the story :) anyways R&R plz and enjoy x. Social education, if you're wondering is PHSCE, but that's what we call it at our school. i don't own kh or m. i. high. i own the characters of some of the teachers- Mr Wade and that lool.

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 4- It all starts to make sense**

Yesterday was the day I found out that I am a princess. The news didn't shock me at first but I guess it's all made sense over night. Why the king came to save me. Why I don't remember my childhood. Why DiZ and Mickey brought me to Destiny Islands.

Tuesday was a drag. It was break and it felt like it had been 4 hours already. I guess the new found information I had, gave me so much food for thought. Thoughts just ran in and out of my mind; if Sora and Riku found out that I was a princess, what would they think? Would they treat me different? What would...

"Are you ok Kairi?" Sora looks at me. We were sat in Social Education. The lesson was about the royal family of Destiny Islands, well the mayors and lady mayors.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all," I sigh

"About what? The royal family?" Sora laughed

"Something like that... but you won't understand," I frown

"Why? I know your granddad's the mayor of Destiny Island. What is it you think I won't understand?" Sora asks me

"Nothing," I jolt my head away from reality, and look at the ground hoping he wouldn't ask again

"Kai? What's wrong?" Sora says, now sounding serious. Maybe doing that wasn't such a great idea

"Sora. It's nothing important," I sniff

"Are... Are you crying?" Sora looks shocked

"No," I lie

"Kairi. Tell me the truth," He sounds serious. Should I tell him and risk been treated differently?

"You know when you asked me about my home town, last year. I remember now," I say looking back at him

"That's great! So where, or what, is your home town and childhood like then?" he asks eagerly

"My home world is... Radiant Garden... and... I was moved to Destiny Islands because of the heartless... it was too dangerous for me, I was only 4," I frown

"Oh. What happened there?"

"The heartless over ran the whole place and took many people's hearts into the darkness with them. Their main goal was the princess of heart but she was safely boarded on a gummi ship to Destiny Island. She was then adopted by the mayor, she found 2 boys to be her best friends. She is now in year 10 of destiny high. She is in Social education talking to one of her best friends," I say, hoping he would notice it's me

"Coolio. So who's the princess? Is she hot?" Sora looks around

I raise an eyebrow at him, "She was adopted by the _mayor,_ she has _2_ best friends that are_ boys_, and she's sat in Social education _talking_ to her best friend,"

"Wait... NO! It's you!" Sora shouts, then the whole class look at us.

Both our faces went red.

"What?" Mr Wade says

"Ermm... nothing sir," Sora laughed

"Right. Don't let it happen again,"

"Ok, I won't sir," Sora replies. Sora turns to me, "You're... a princess?"

"Yes. A princess of heart. Don't tell anyone, not even Riku. Please. You won't treat me differently will you? I don't want to be treated like royalty," I say

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me," he smiles, "I won't treat you differently. You're my best friend after all," his face beams

"Thanks," I smile.

_XXXXXXXX_

It was the end of school. The three of us walked home together, as always, we'd go our separate ways after a while to go home. It was always Riku to go first because he lived closer to school. I was left with Sora. I asked him if he was going to the Island. He just replied with _I'm busy. Sorry._ What made him so busy? When I asked him, I heard a buzzing noise from his bag, probably his phone. But I know his ring tone, it's 21 guns by Green day. It's definitely not his phone that was buzzing. Does he have a pencil like mine, a secret agent one? Or am I just been stupid?

I got home, had my dinner and got changed into my jeans and vest top with black pumps to go out to the island. I waited on the Paopu tree for Selphie, seeing if she'd come out tonight or not. I _need_ to tell her the news. She might flip because when we were younger, we used to dress up like princesses, have little tea parties near the Paopu tree, and we used to pretend we were princesses. Now I know I _am_ a princess, well... things are different now. My perspective of life has changed, but I don't want it to. I asked for a better life. Not this: A burden that the people of Radiant Garden had to suffer, just because I'm the princess of that world. How can I change what has happened, rewind the clock so that they don't die... but I won't be able to meet Riku or Sora... I want what's best for my people, not me.

* * *

A kind of cliff hanger thing here :) you'll have to find out what happens next in chapter 5. i really need reviews so i can improve on anything :)


	5. Whatever happens, happens No regrets

Chapter 5 :) i hope you like this. it's another short chapter. i always seem to do short chapters because i never think of whatelse to put into it, but i thought the ending suited this chapter well. i would like some reviews to know how well i'm doing please :)

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 5- Whatever happens, happens. No regrets. Please?**

I can't help but feel sad. I have a burden left upon my heart. A burden which I cannot lift... my past.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie waves from her boat

"Selph!" I wave back.

She runs up to the Paopu tree, "What's up Kai?" she looks at me. She always knew when something was up.

"I've remembered… what my childhood was," I sniff. My eyes were welling up with water.

"Kairi!" She wraps her arms round me, "you don't have to tell me if it hurts. But if you want, I'll listen," she whispers into my ear

"My home world is Radiant Garden. I'm the princess of that world. The heartless came to find my heart and use it… all the people suffered because of me," I sobbed on her shoulder with my face in her chocolate brown hair

"Kairi, it's ok. I'm sure you can use your past not as a weakness, but make that weakness into a strength. Just remember Kairi. Whatever happens in the past, stays in the past. No regrets. Yeah?"

"Yeah," I sniff

"Now, just remember what I said. If the people did suffer. They did it for you. To know you were safe,"

"I guess so, but I don't want to be treated like a princess. I want to be treated as… well me," I laugh

"That's how I'll treat you then," she nudges me

"Good," I smile, wiping the tears from my eyes

"Who else knows?" she asks

"Sora and you. That's it,"

"So Riku doesn't know then? I guess it's best that way," she laughed

"I know, but if he finds out, he finds out. I don't mind really," I smile. Selphie was the only friend that ever made me smile when I was in the midst of a break down. If someone else tried doing what she did, they'd fail.

I know things have happened to me, like a normal girls life which any girl can live and any normal girl wants to be a princess but I'm living the dream as a normal girl, I don't want to be a princess, I want to be me.


	6. Yes, we know but it's not your fault

chapter 6 :) another short chapter. sorry if you don't like short chapters, but i find stories easier with short chapters. Read and Review please :) i need to know if this is good or not :)

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 6- Yes, we know. But it's not your fault.**

A WEEK LATER.

Yes, I know that Selphie and Sora know that I'm a princess. They know almost everything about me... apart from the fact; I'm a secret agent.

The week was a slow one. No missions whatsoever. Were they avoiding me? Why are they so busy recently? I want to know what's going on in the other worlds. Do I go back to work, or wait for a call from DiZ? That's it, I can't take it anymore, I have to go and find out more, but with my current, recurring nightmares of my past; people screaming for their lives, their light. Scrambling through the darkness, reaching out for the light. Images fly by so fast. My feet not even on the ground. Each and every night, the same dream:

_Asleep in bed, then a tall blonde man wakes me up, picks me up and carries me through the world. The world used to be beautiful and full of light but now, a world full of havoc and darkness. A contrast to before the heartless attacked. As I'm carried through the forsaken world, people screaming, people fighting, and people been taken by the heartless. Nothing was stopping them. They kept coming back, over and over. I was held tightly as though they didn't want me to die or fade into to darkness. As the man was running, a small person joined him, "Ansem, there's too many of them. We have to take Kairi to safety!" It was the king._

"_Yes, I do believe so. We'll have to take her to Destiny Islands. I have friends over there. The mayor can be her guardian," Ansem says. He sounds just like DiZ_

"_Yes, that sounds like a great idea. The heartless won't look for her there," Mickey says. They run faster and faster, past all the heartless of different sizes and powers. A large castle, inside was a study with research and results from experiments to do with the heart. There were papers on the tables labelled _**Ansems Reports**._ We quickly ventured deeper into the castle and found ourselves in a laboratory. There was a green circle of light on the floor. "Farewell for now, my friend," Ansem says as he stands on the green circle of light with me still in his arms_

"_For now Ansem. We will see each other again because our hearts are connected by invisible ties and maybe Kairi will understand her fate of a princess when she grows up," Mickey smiles. My surroundings flash around me. I was on the island with Sora and Riku. They were play sword fighting as usual, those little boys they once were. Selphie shouts my name…_

I wake up and it's my mom waking me up for school and asking if I'm ok because I usually scream in my sleep.

If my nightmares weren't enough, I have to put up with the fact; all that happened to Radiant Garden was my fault. It is _my_ burden to carry, _not_ anyone else's.

I sit in the dinner hall, thinking, deciding whether or not I should talk to DiZ about the nightmares and how the attack was my entire fault.

Sora sees me and comes over to sit with me, as he notices I'm all by myself, "Hey, are you ok? You're sitting by yourself in a dark corner,"

"Sora, I'm fine, trust me," I fake a smile but part of me wanted to smile because Sora was here next to me

"That's what I'm worried about," he raises an eye brow at me, he knows something's up

"Hmm… at least you see beneath my fake smiles," I sigh

"Kairi, I can see deeper than that smile. I may look stupid but I know when my best friend is upset,"

"Hehe, thank you for understanding but this is my burden, not yours," I say without thinking because I thought he knew about my burden

"Burden? What's happened now?" Sora looks at me

"My past is my burden. I have to go Sora. I need to sort this out," I say

"Why? Stay a bit longer…" he thinks for a split second, "… Riku's left me again," he says after thinking of something to say

"It needs to be sorted," I frown nearly in tears but trying with difficulty holding them back

"Ok, just don't frown, it's not your fault. I don't want to see you cry," He places his right hand on my left cheek and softly strokes away my only tear that was beginning to fall

"If you don't want to see me cry… don't look at me then," I pull away from his hand, another tear falls from my eye. I get up and leave. I could tell that neither of us was happy with what had just happened, but we have to move on.

I remember Selphies words and I believe her. _"Kairi, it's ok. I'm sure you can use your past not as a weakness, but make that weakness into a strength. Just remember Kairi. Whatever happens in the past, stays in the past. No regrets. Yeah?"_ It never really sunk in that Sora stroked my cheek and said _"Ok, just don't frown, it's not your fault. I don't want to see you cry,"_ but now I kinda regret it, firstly I have to sort out _this_, then I can sort _that_ out.

* * *

i bet you're thinking _OMD! what has Kairi done!_ but later on there will be a _sort out_ :)


	7. Who's fault is it then?

chapter 7 now. the end to the sort of cliffhanger on chapter 6 :) more fun to come in chapters onwards and more kingdom hearts themed stuff. as you might not know, it's a mix between kh1 and kh2. R&R please

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 7- Who's fault is it then?**

Tears, now welling up in my eyes, I held them back but it wasn't easy. I walked down the corridor to the caretaker's office and pulled the broomstick lever. The lift went down to the basement; I boarded the Gummi ship and changed into my agent gear.

I ran out of the Gummi ship doors straight to DiZ in the computer room.

"I can't take it anymore!" I shout but he still keeps his eyes on the computer

"You can't take what? Being a secret agent?" he says snorts

"No! These nightmares. They keep recurring, _every night_!" I yell

"Nightmares? Memories of you past?" he says with out turning

"It's all my fault! Can't I just end it all now! I've _fucked_ up in EVERYTHING!" I fall to my knees and scream at the top of my lungs

"KAIRI! IT is _not_ your fault!" DiZ quickly stands up and looks angry

"Well, if it's _not _my fault. Who's fault is it then?" I lift my head from my tearful hands

"It was _my_ fault!" he raises his voice

"W…what? How can it be _your_ fault? You haven't done_ anything _wrong. Have you?" I try to focus on him through my tears

"_That_ you will have to find out yourself," he frowns and sits back down

"Hmm… So it wasn't my burden?" I calmly say

"No, it was mine. Kairi, I think you should find out the solutions to other things that are troubling you?" he says slowly and calmly

"I will… but I don't think Sora will talk to me now, not after what happened earlier," I frown

"Just talk to him. He will understand if he is a true friend," he goes back to his work.

I get up and walk out the mansion, into the calming sunset. The wind whispering through my hair and past my ears. A heavy weight had been lifted but now another heavy weight has now put me under pressure; when I pulled away from Sora after he told me he didn't want to see me cry. He cared. He understood how I felt, but I left him. I walked away.

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but chapter 9 will be long lol. the reason why? you shall find out soon lol ^_^ chapter 8 coming soon :)


	8. I'm sorry

Chapter 8. woop. I've based Riku and Selphie on my uncle andy and my best friend charlotte because my uncle is like a big brother to me, so that's why riku is lyk a big brother to Kairi. and my best friend charlotte is always there for me and always cares, and so is selphie there for kairi and wot not. R&R please. if you're wondering. the text conversation- **bold is Riku** and _italics is Kairi_.

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 8- I'm sorry**

I ran to the woods, just near the mansion, and sat in the darkness with my head in my hands. I was through with it all. I thought I could just sort this out and be done, get on with life, but no I couldn't. I had to make matters worse with Sora. Why did I have to fuck things up? I've fucked everything up; my life, my friends and everyone I know. I've fucked up their lives.

While I'm in the dark part of the woods, my phone starts ringing. I got a text from Riku: _**What's up?**_  
I text back: _Nothing. Why?  
_I waited a while then he text me back: _**Kai, don't lie. What's up?**__  
Why do you want to know?  
__**I'm your best friend and I care. That's why**__  
Riku. I need help. :(  
__**Help with what? Been a princess or a secret agent?**__  
HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! Who told you?  
__**DiZ told me because I work for him as well. He said I should keep an eye on you and help you. I just got buzzed over to Twilight town. He said you were really upset about something. Probably about Sora. Where are you?  
**__I'm in the woods but I'm in the dark so no one can find me.  
__**Ok. I'll be there in a minute.**_

I waited a while then from out of nowhere, well the tree really, Riku jumps down and sits next to me.

"What's up then?" he asks

"Well, before I came here to sort out my nightmares. I was at school in the dinner hall. Sora came over to sit with me coz he saw I was upset. I told him what was up then he puts his hand on my cheek and stokes the tear away. He said he cared and didn't want to see me cry. I was that upset, all I could say was; _if you don't want to see me cry… don't look at me then._ It never sunk in until I sorted out the problem with my nightmares, saying it was my fault. Now I know it wasn't my fault. It has sunk in that he cared for me. What do you think he would say if he saw me now?" my eyes trickling with tears

"I don't know for sure, but neither of us wants to see you cry. I'm like a big brother to you and I will help you through _anything_ that happens. I'll be there for a shoulder to cry on," he points at his shoulder, "Now Kairi. Go to Sora, tell him how you feel," he winks

"How… how did you know I liked him?" I gasp

"It's sooo obvious," He laughs

"I don't make it _that_ obvious," I laugh with him

"You do. Anyways, tell him…"

"I'm sorry," I but in

"I was going to say how you feel, but that works to," he smiles and gets up, he offers his hand to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Lets go back to school so you can see Sora," he says and we walk to the Gummi ship to change back into our normal clothes and go back to school.

_XXXXXXXXX_

Back at school. The school was empty; everyone had gone home. I checked my phone. It was 5pm! Already? Riku walked back to his house, checked his phone and said Sora might be on the island. So I decided to check if he was.

I rowed to the little island and ran to the paopu tree. Sora wasn't there. My heart sank, thinking he may have gone home or he's in a bad mood with me.

I ran from the tree to the cove. He wasn't there either. Where is he? I ran to the big boat where Tidus usually hangs. Still he wasn't there either. Instead I thought he might be over at the secret place, it was our favourite place after all.

I ran to the secret place. He wasn't there either but I saw something that wasn't there before. A note next to the picture Sora and me drew when we were 4. It looks like he put the note there and added something on the picture. From the picture of him [that I drew] was giving a paopu to me [the picture he drew]. I stroked the drawing with my right hand and held my left hand close to my heart. I wanted to cry but my eyes were sore from the amount of crying I had already done today. The note totally sipped my mind, but I suddenly remembered the note next to the picture. It was definitely Sora; it was his handwriting. It read:

_Kairi,_

_I'm sorry about today, if I made you upset. I am really sorry. You may not know how sorry I am but I wanted to show how much you mean to me by adding a paopu to the picture of us two. I know the legend of the paopu fruit and that's why I drew that. I want to share a paopu with you Kairi. I love you, forever and always. Never forget me._

I was shocked by what he said but nonetheless I was happy. He loves me. He's not in a bad mood with me. I was sorry for what happened today and I wish I could see him. I wish I could hold him tight and whisper in his ear _I love you too._

* * *

shocking maybe but oh well ^_^ chapter 9 coming soon and maybe a big shocker in chapter 10.. who knows ;) just a little question. is anyone acctually reading these? if no one reads them, i'll just sop uploading them :( and i don't want that. just please if you read it, review with a simple thing, it doesn't have to be long, just an easy- it's a good story. or it's a good story you might need to improve something. i won't know what to improve if no one tells me :) thank you. x


	9. Under the sea

Chapter 9... maybe something can come from this? i don't know yet. as i've sid before, please review so i know if i'm doing a good job or not. anyways, enjoy chapter 9 as chapter 10 will be good to ;) x

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 9- Under the sea**

It's the weekend and DiZ has no missions for me, just Riku. So I decide to kick back and relax. The best place where I can do what I want: sing, dance and be random in a musical… Atlantica!

On my first day as an agent, I was given a necklace gadget thingy-ma-bobby, I don't know how it works but it makes me change form for whatever world I go to. Great huh?

I walk over to school, the gates were locked but not for long because I have secret gadgets. I get a small device out my pocket and pointed it at the lock, it unlocked instantly. I walk inside. The school was empty and haunting but I carried on and kept an eye out for anyone or anything that could catch me in school. I hear footsteps somewhere, so I run quickly to the caretakers office. Do my usual routine of pulling the lever and down to the basement and onto the Gummi ship.

"Chip. Dale. I want it off auto-pilot please," I say as I'm on a video call to Chip and Dale

"Yeah sure. Flip the blue switch next to the wheel," Chip says

I flip the switch, "Thanks,"

"Why do you want it on manual?" Dale says

"I'm going to Atlantica. I got bored so I decided to go there,"

"You know that if DiZ finds out he might tell you off," Chip says

"He won't. Coz he knows I'm capable of taking care of myself,"

"Ok. See ya," Chip and Dale wave

"Bye," I switch off the call. I set course for Atlantica.

The ships engines start and I was off through space. There were herds of Nobody ships everywhere. They shoot at me, so I shoot back. It was a rally of lasers shooting at me. I barrel rolled constantly to dodge the enemy fire. There were waterfalls in mid space; I'm getting closer to Atlantica.

The ships were closing in on me, one by one, they shot and shot at me with their lasers but each shot they took, I took a shot at them. They never seem to give up, do they? I could see Atlantica off in the distance, I set the thrusters on full blast and sped past the Nobody ships.

_XXXXXXXXX_

When I left the ship, I was transported down to a clam with a green light in the middle of it, just like the one in my nightmares. I have a lavender mermaid tail, long and swishy, and two lavender clamshells on my chest. No prises for the reason why.

"Ariel!" I shout over to the other red head of the sea

"Kairi! How've you been?" she swims up to me

"I've been great… ish. What about you with your fantasies of the world above?"

"Well… you know how it is: Daddy's telling me off for going up there and Sebastian, well, he tries to keep me here with all the musical preparation and all. He's even written a new song but he won't show me. He said he's waiting for the right people to sing it, to show me" she frowns

"Kairi!" the Jamaican crab scrambles his way through the water to me

"Hello Sebastian," I say

"You're just in time…" he says out of breath, "I've written a new song… I'd like you to sing… some parts please, along wi' Sora," he catches his breath

"Sora's here!" I quickly look round from my spot, but I couldn't see him

"He'll be here soon. Shall we start rehearsing?" Sebastian gestures me to follow him

"Can I come?" Ariel says

"No. You can wait, until it's time fer us to sing it. Besides, you 'ave flounder," Sebastian smiles

"Fine," Ariel sulks off and thinks about the world above. That's my guess anyways.

We rehearsed every flick, swish and any other move in the song. We were ready but Sora still hadn't turned up. Where was he?

"He'll be 'ere any minute. He knows his part of da dance. I told him I'd get you to do da other part of his duet," Sebastian says

"Duet? You mean, I'll be singing _and_ dancing with him," I say. Wow, my dream was coming true.

"Yea, a duet. You'll be dancing together and all that," he says.

In a splash [not a flash] there was Sora in his blue merman tail, blue as the sea with a dorsal fin at the back. Much like a shark or dolphin.

"Sora!" I shout

"Kairi!" Sora swims up to me

"Sora, I'm sorry about before," I frown

"Nah, you don't have to be sorry. Now what did I say 'bout frownin'?" Sora says

"You didn't want to see me frown," I smile and embrace him, I hold him tightly

"Nope, I didn't want to see you cry… but this is good," Sora wraps his arms round my waist

"_I love you too_," I whisper in his ear

"So you got my note then. What did you think of my artwork," he whispers in mine

"Could be the next Picasso but either way I loved it," I kiss his cheek

"At least you liked it, that's all that counts," he kisses my cheek

"Right. We gunna get on wi' da show?" Sebastian interrupts the moment

"Err… yeah," Sora and me let go of each other and blush

"So, on wi' da show!" he tells a fish close to him to go and fetch Ariel and flounder.

Ariel swims over, "Hi Sora,"

"Hi Ariel," Sora greets her

"Right. Places everyone!" Sebastian swims over to his place. I swim to my spot and Sora swims next to me, "Just follow my lead if you don't know what move to do next,"

"I know what I'm doing, but I don't know what you're doing," I look at him in an alluring way

"Then follow my lead," he winks. He knows something I don't know, but he looked sexy when he winked like that though.

Sebastian plays the clams and the song starts…

_**Sora:**__  
The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake._

_**Sebastian:**__  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake.  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor.  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for.  
Under the sea  
Under the sea_

_**Sora [grabs hold of me by the waist and looks down at me, like a ballroom dance move. We stared into each others eyes]:**__  
Darling, it's better  
Down where it's wetter, take it from me._

_**Sebastian:**__  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away.  
While we devoting full time in floating  
Under the sea.  
Under the sea._

_**Snails:**__  
Under the sea_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Under the sea_

_**Snails:**__  
Under the sea._

_**Sebastian:**__  
Since life is sweet here  
we've got the beat here,  
Naturally._

_**Snails:**__  
Naturally ii ii ii_

_**Sora [still looking into my eyes, while the rays and sturgeon are dancing]:**__  
Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

_**Kairi [I wriggle out of his grip, and hold him underneath me, like he held me, and flick my tail alluringly]:**__  
They get the urge and start to play._

_**Sebastian [plays the clam/ drums]:**__  
We've got the spirit  
You've got to hear it  
Under the sea._

_**Sora [swims over to the bubbles and dances in-between the bubbles and flips as they pop]:**_

_**All:**__  
Under the sea._

_**Snails:**__  
Under the sea._

_**All:**__  
Under the sea._

_**Snails:**__  
Under the sea._

_**Kairi [I swim behind a column to hide from Sora then hitch a small ride on a dolphin and dance a little]:**__  
When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me._

_**Snails:**__  
Music to me ii ii ii_

_**Sebastian [Sora hits a geyser with his Keyblade]:**__  
What do they got a lot of sand?  
We got a hot crustacean band._

_**Kairi [I swim up to Sora, ready for what might happen, he looked eager]:**__  
Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Under the sea._

_**Sora & Kairi [I hold his shoulder with one hand, he holds my hip in one hand and my hand in his other hand, we twirl in a slow dance way then we let go of each other from the hip and shoulder but still hold each others hands and swing outwards then hold each other on the hip and shoulder again, and dance again]:**__  
Each little slug here  
Cutting a rug here  
Under the sea._

_**Sebastian:**__  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here_

_**Sora [he swims upwards]:**__  
That's why it's hotter..._

_**Kairi [I follow him]:**__  
Under the water..._

_**Sebastian:**__  
Yeah we in luck here  
Down in the muck here_

_**Sora, Kairi & Sebastian [we swing our arms outwards to point at Ariel sitting there watching the song]:**__  
Under the sea!_

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Sebastian swims up to Ariel

"Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just… it's not what I wanna sing," She swims off, "I wanna sing about… how our two worlds can live in harmony- land and sea together!"

"Da Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!"

"If you won't listen, then I'm not going to sing at all," she swims past Sora and me

"A… Ariel!" Sora and me swim after her.

We swam all the way up to the surface. We popped our heads out the water and there was a beach not too far away.

"Oh!" Ariel says

"Is that him?" I ask her

"Uh-Huh," she answers

"Let's say something!" Sora says

"No, don't!" Ariel tells Sora off, "He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I… I don't know what he'd think," Ariel says. The human dropped something shiny onto the sand.

"What's that?" Ariel asked. She swam right over to it, jumping out of the water and back into it. It drifted over to a rock and got stuck, "Oh! It must be his!" Ariel says

"But we can't reach it," I say trying to reach for it

"Rats!" Sora says

"Is there any way we could reach it?" Ariel says

"Lucky for you, I know magic," Sora smiles

"Ooo. What spells do you know," I say like an excited child

"Well, I know a spell called Magnet," he says

"Do you think you could get to it?" Ariel asks

"Yeah sure," he raises one hand, "GATHER!" and suddenly a ball of magnetic stuff appears above the rock and the necklace landed into Ariels hand

"Thank you Sora," Ariel puts the necklace

"Next necklace I get goes to the pretty lady with red hair and purple tail," he says. I blush from the comment

"Aww. You two would make a nice couple. Anyways I've got to go. I'll see ya down there," she dives down into the ocean.

* * *

ooooo ;) what's gunna happen in chapter 10 ;) plz tell me if i did a good job on this chapter or not plz :)


	10. Listen

Chapter 10. quite cheesy this one :) hope you like it... if you read it. idk if this one was good or not coz i'm not good at writing bout 2 people kissing lol. well enjoy anyways :)

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 10- Listen**

Sora and me stay at the top of the water.

"_Where sky meets ocean, on the horizon, on the land,_" I say staring into his eyes

"What's that about?" he grabs my right hand

"It's a quote I made up," I smile

"What's it mean then?" his sapphires stare into my amethysts

"_Where sky, _that's you,_ meets ocean, _that's me,_ on the horizon, on the land,_ that's Riku," I say

"Oh. I get it now. So you took what our names mean and did that. That's clever and cute… much like the person who made it up," he smiles

"Hehe," I blush as I giggle

"Kairi. Even though you're a mermaid with nothing but shells on, you're beautiful and nothing can change that," he holds both my hands with both his hands

"Really? You think so?" I try to hold back the tears of joy I was going to pour out any minute

"No, I don't _think _so. I _know_ so," he smiles and a sparkle of light flickered in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and burst into tears

"W-what's up Kairi?" he says then places his hands round my waist

"I'm happy… I'm happy because I have you," I blubber into his spiky brown hair near his ear

"If you're happy. I'm happy to. Just down cry anymore," he pulls back slowly and places a hand on my cheek

"I won't," I smile

"Good," he smiles back

"Tig! You're it!" I tig him then dive under the water.

I turn back and see Sora smiling with a big grin on his face. I got to the bottom of the ocean was near Ariels grotto. I quickly turned to check what was behind me; Sora was swimming close by still looking for me. I moved the rock to Ariels grotto with all my strength, squeezed through the small gap and quickly tried to find a hiding spot in this small grotto. I was at the rock in the centre of the grotto, looking for a hiding spot.

I hear a quiet bang from behind me; I ignore it and carry on looking. I turn to see if anyone was there, it was Sora, "Tig! You're it!" he pins me down on the rock. We stare each other in the eyes. A glisten of light sparkles in those sapphires of his.

"This is awkward," I laugh

"Yeah. Sorry," Sora gets up

"Don't! You can stay if you want," I grab him by the waist

"Ok. I won't go," he places his hands either side of my head

"Still awkward, but nice," I smile

"Yeah. Too bad we have fins," Sora laughs

"Yeah, too bad," I wink

"Why're we here again?" Sora laughs

"I don't know," I giggle. I stare up at him, into his bright blue pools of light. He stares into my eyes. Silence befell upon us but we still stared into each other's eyes.

As the silence drew on. We were still laying on the rock. Sora on top of me. Me holding his waist and his hands still at either side of my head. We stared into each other's eyes, for what felt like hours but really was 5 minutes. He lowered his head slowly. He's going to kiss me! I know he is I can feel it in my… fins? He lowered his head, slowly and closed his eyes. I waited for the arrival of his lips, ever growing nearer. I closed my eyes and waited. His lips feel soft and kinda weird, probably because we're 'under the sea'. I open my eyes and he raises his head and opens his eyes, "How was that?" he smiles

"I've forgotten already. Can you show me again please?" I beam

"Of course," he winks

"And what are you two doing in here?" King Tritons voice bellows as usual. Sora gets up and helps me up, "Ermm… nothing?" Sora tries to play innocent

"I was looking for Ariel. I thought I'd find her here, I guess not," he says

"We can leave if you want?" I say

"No, it's ok," he turns and leaves the grotto

"Shall we go home then?" I say

"Yeah, They might be worried back home," Sora, laughs. We swam out the grotto and back to the musical garden. We both went our separate ways to our gummi ships and went home.

* * *

:D awww Sora and Kairi kiss ^_^ hehe. more Sokai to come :)


	11. Thief

Chapter 11 :D well lots of swearing in this one lol. mainly kairi shouting at Xaldin. and some hints of BBS in there... well of what i think anyways. i don't know what fully happens yet coz it's not over in the UK yet lol :) but hope you like it :)

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 11- Thief.**

At school, it seems so different. Sora and me take one look at each other and giggle. I find it funny myself but Riku doesn't know what the fuck we're on about. Sora usually haves a quick glance at me, every so often and I have a quick glance at him. Nothing more than that though.

R.S with Mr Lonsworth. Boring as hell. The class walk into his classroom. I walk in with Selphie, hoping to sit next to her to finish our word association game, but she decides to sit with Tidus, so I sit near them at the back.

"Hey, Kairi, you wanna sit next to me?" Sora points at the free chair to the right of him. He's at the back but in the corner, near to where Selphie and Tidus are

"Ok," I pull the chair from under the table then sit on it. Mr Lonsworth puts on a video about how a family can be affected by things, or something or other. I'm not really paying attention because someone not too far from me keeps poking me and kicking me, so guess what I start doing: poking and kicking him back. It all ends up in a play fight sort of thing. I like it though, but Sora has a big grin on his face. He's enjoying this. As am I.

After 10 minutes of 'watching the video'. I was only getting bits of it; I don't even know what the thing is about because I'm too busy play fighting with Sora. All I manage to hear or watch is when a lamb or goat got slaughtered, but that's their way of life though.

Sora kept on kicking my foot so in the end I pinched him on the leg then he pinched my leg, I pinched his leg, he pinched my leg, I pinched his leg, he pinched my leg… this went on for ages.

Sora and me were both laughing quietly by this point. He kicked me then raised my leg. I didn't mind but I was hoping no one saw. He started pinching my leg. Back to the pinching wars now. I pinched him, he pinched me, I pinched him, and he starts tickling my side. He knows I'm ticklish; still he carries on tickling me.

"Sora, you know I'm ticklish!" I shout

"I know. That's the point," he winks

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Selphie and Tidus says

"Nothing," I blush and hide the fact that Sora's tickling me

"Really?" Selphie raises an eyebrow

"Well…" I smile. The bell rings for dinner. "I'll tell you later," I whisper to her as I get up

"I do know you're ticklish. That's why I tickled you," he smiles

"Next lesson, I don't want you two messing about. Ok?" Mr Lonsworth says

"OK," Sora and me both nod.

I walk out the class with Sora. I hear a buzz coming from my bag.

"Sora. I have to go. I'll see you on the paopu tree," I smile

"Ok," Sora says

"So when you gunna ask her out then?" I faintly hear Rikus voice

"Shh. She might hear," Sora whispers. He was right, I did hear. I don't mind. I'm still waiting for him to.

Usual routine of going to the caretakers office and down to the gummi ship but when I got to the basement, the caretaker was there sitting at a desk, but not in his caretaker uniform.

"Kairi. DiZ told me to tell you your mission. He's quite busy at the moment," the man says

"Who are you? Aren't you meant to be the schools caretaker?" I ask

"Yes. Yes I am the schools caretaker, Frank London. And aren't you meant to be a student?" he laughs, "Why do you think my office is a lift to the basement," he says

"Ahh, makes sense now," I laugh

"DiZ told me to tell you that your mission is to stop the organisation in Beasts castle. They're planning something there and it's your job to find out what," he points to the gummi ship for me to go over to it

"Ok. I'm on it," I run over to the Gummi ship. Chip and Dale were on video call, "Hey Kairi. We set a course to Beasts castle for you," Dale says

"Ok, thanks," I say

"Good luck!" Chip and Dale wave

"I hope so," I wave back and turn off the video call. I run to the back and get changed.

_XXXXXXXXX_

I transport down to the circle of light in a pantry. Luckily there's a Moogle shop. Not too bad. I walk over to the Moogle hologram, "Would you like to buy, sell or synthesise today, ma'am?" he asks me

"What've you got to sell?" I ask

"Potions, Ethers, Rings and bandanas" He says

"Can I have 5 potions and 5 ethers please?" I say

"That's 1,600 Munny please," he says

"Ok," I hand him the Munny. I walk out the pantry. No sign of the organization anywhere, but I carry on the search.

After about half an hour of fighting heartless, I was beginning to get a little tired.

"_Pitiful heartless… mindlessly collecting hearts_. Wise words from my Boss," A Big guy walks down the stairs with his hood up

"Who are you?" I shout from the bottom of the stairs in this big hall

"I am Number III. Xaldin. Master of wind. You must be Kairi, the Princess of Heart," He says

"H-how do you know my name?"

"As a Nobody, we know who all the Princesses of Heart are. We know _more_ than you know. For those who _know _nothing, they can _understand _nothing," he says bluntly. I'm really starting to have a dislike to this dude

"That's not a nice thing to say," I say

"Well… you can't be _nice_ in a world like this. You just have to live. Fend for yourself. _Not_ anyone else," he says

"Show yourself!" I shout

"As you wish," he removes his hood and takes one step down from the stairs, but still near the west wing

"Why! Why do you need hearts!" I shout

"Kingdom Hearts. The place in darkness, where _all_ hearts gather after they fade into darkness. If we complete Kingdom Hearts, we shall soon have hearts of our own," he takes another step

"That's… That's murder!" I say

"Not from our point of view it isn't. We create lives by doing this. We do care as well," he fakes a caring smile

"Don't talk bullshit!"

"Wise words coming from a spy," he raises an eyebrow

"What the fuck're you on about!" I shout

"It's a spys job to lie, isn't it?"

"I don't lie! I just, don't tell people what doesn't need to be said, but I still tell the truth. Unlike you… you liar!"

"Humph," he tosses his head away and steps down

"Humph right back at ya. At least I can feel," I say in spite

"Ha. Feelings are of no importance to me. Why would I care if one of the organization members dropped dead right now?"

"Maybe you won't or no one else will, but someone will,"

"And who is that _someone?_ Obviously not a Nobody," he laughs evilly

"Can we just stop the bull and get this over with!" I shout and summon Oathkeeper

"Hmm… you're much like her aren't you?" he puts a finger on his lip in thought

"_Her?_" I tilt my head in confusion

"Yes, _her._ Don't you remember her?" he takes another step

"No! No I don't. What's her name?"

"Aqua," he blankly says. I look down at my Keyblade.

"Yes, that is whom you got your Keyblade from," he says vacantly

"My… Keyblade. So this isn't mine?" I look at my Keyblade more

"That is your Keyblade but it was your heart that connected with it, that's how you got your Keyblade. This is my weapon!" he brings his lances out

"Nice sticks. Who'd you kill to get them?" I snigger

"Funny. Very funny. That was so funny, I can't hold back the laughter," he fakes one of those evil smiles of his

"Humph. Sarcasm won't get you anywhere!" I jump up to where he is on the stairs with my Keyblade

"Master of the wind. Remember?" he dodges my attack

"Fuck you!" I shout then lunge at him again but he moves again

"That Keyblade is fake," he laughs evilly

"W-what?" I stop

"Yes. Your Keyblade is not really yours," he smiles with that evil smile of his

"Well how is it not my Keyblade then?" I point at him with Oathkeeper

"Don't you remember?" he gives me that look

"Remember," I look at the floor and lower my weapon.

_"Hello Kairi," A woman walks up to me and bends down to my height_

"_AUNTIE AQUA!" I shout and reach my arms to the tall woman because I'm very short_

"_Yes, it's me Aqua," she smiles and hugs me_

"_You came back," I hug her back_

"_Yes. I did come back. I came back to see if you were safe," she says in my ear and rises me up_

" _I'm safe. I'm home," I pull away from the hug then signal to be put down_

"_It's not like that Kai," she laughs and puts me down_

"_What do you mean then?" I look at her doing my signature-confused face_

"_There's these shadows in the darkness. They've destroyed worlds and I came back to check if you were safe," she smiles_

"_Is that why people are af-waid of the dark?"_

"_Yes. We're not afraid of the dark, as such, but we're afraid of what lurks inside it. Your highness,"_

"_Hehe. Ickle pwincess," I giggle_

"_Yep, little princess," she ruffles my hair_

"_How did you help the ovver people?" I ask her_

"_I used this," she summons her Keyblade_

"_COOL. Can I touch it?" I ask_

"_Yeah sure," she lowers it so I can touch it. I touch it and a bright flash of light surrounds me. I covered in light. Bright as… well let's just say it's bright. I felt myself rise into the air. Was Aqua picking me up again? I slowly lower to the ground and I have a Keyblade of my own in my hand…_

I look down at my Keyblade, "So… this isn't mine?"

"No. You stole it," he tries to sound believable

"H-how did I steal it!" I throw the over sized key across the room behind me

"You remembered didn't you?" he says

"Yes… but I'm sure I didn't steal it!" I angrily say

"Well. I'm sure you did," he raises an eyebrow at me

"I didn't!" I summon the key back into my hand and jump straight for him

"Hmm… maybe that won't work," he thinks to himself as he dodged my attack

"What the fuck are you on about now?" I stop

"Tut, tut. A princess shouldn't use that sort of language," he sniggers

"I don't want to be a fucking princess!" I shout

"You did when you were little. You used to play everywhere: With the guards, The professor and anyone else,"

"Dilan?" I look at him

"Bingo!" he laughs

"But… you've changed?"

"And so have you,"

"What won't work?" I change the subject

"Making your emotions run wild, to make you into a powerful heartless,"

"That won't work. You can't make a princess into a heartless because they have no darkness in their heart," I laugh at him been proud of been of what I am at the moment

"But we do have other plans," he puts his weapons away

"And what's that?" I put my foot down

"Not for the likes of you to know just yet," he taps his nose

"Tell me!" I shout at the top of my lungs

"Goodbye for now. Thief," he smiles and opens a corridor of darkness behind him and walked into it. Shit, I missed my chance

"Fuck," I kick the floor and throw my blade at the floor again.

"RAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR!" a loud bellowing voice shook the whole place

"Love you too," I walk off in the direction of the pantry back to my ship.

Did I really steal her Keyblade? Or is the organization just been twats again? Who knows, they may have been telling the truth?

* * *

Well. did she really steal it or is the organization messsing about? who knows? and if you may know that some people who are random say Rawr! it means i love you in dinosaur. i kinda put that at the end, coz i got bored adn beast rawwwrs alot lol. R&R thnx :)


	12. Stolen? Have faith in me

Chapter 12. idk if this is ok, it's my first tie writing about 2 people kinda making out :/ can u let me kw if i did a good job please :)

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 12- Stolen? Have faith in me.**

When I got home, I changed into my pink dress, and I ran straight to my boat and rowed to the island. Thoughts still running through my head about what Xaldin said, that I had stolen Aquas Keyblade, but they quickly faded when I saw Sora, in his favourite black shorts, black boots and black shirt, already at the paopu tree; he was gazing into the sunset and swinging his legs. I ran all the way up to him. He saw me half way and jumped off the tree."Kairi…" he goes red

"Sora," I smile

"Ermm…" he goes speechless

"I heard what Riku said. I'm still waiting," I winked

"You heard what he said. _Shit,_" he whispers the last bit, "Well… I don't want to keep you waiting do I?" he smiles

"Nope," I beam

"Ok… here goes… Kairi. You have been on this island for 10 years. You maybe a princess but I love you for who you are, not for what you are. Kairi, I want to be with you. Not just for a school relationship but forever. I never want to leave you. I've always loved you even from the day I laid my eyes on you. Your scarlet red hair, your lavender sparkling eyes, your beautiful, adorable face. I love you Kairi and I don't want to lose you. I'll fight to the death for you, if I have to," he takes hold of both my hands

I had tears welling up in my eyes, "I love you too but I hope you won't have to die for me because many have died for me as it is," I take my hands from his and wrap my arms around him

"I'm sorry but it's true. That is how much I love you," he whispers in my ear and puts his hands on my waist

"I know. I love you more than anything in the world," I whisper in his ear

"Kairi," he pulls back a bit but still holds onto my waist

"Yes?" I say looking into his eyes

"Do… do you want to share a paopu with me?" he stammers

I pull away as quickly as possible and scream, "YES!"

"As I expected," he puts his fingers in his ears

"Hehe," I giggle. He runs up to the paopu tree and climbs up. He reaches out to the yellow star-shaped fruit, his fingertips only slightly touching the skin of the fruit. He pokes it and it falls. I run under it and catch it,

"Nice catch," Sora smiles

"Sooo… which half do you want?" I rip it open

Sora jumps off the tree, "Why don't we eat it in the Secret place?" he takes a half of the yellow fruit and with the other hand he holds my hand as we walk to the secret place.

Inside the secret place, it was dark but light enough to see. I sit in front of the drawing, picked up a stone and added another paopu to the picture: a paopu from me to Sora.

"Very apt," Sora laughs. I smile.

We sat in front of our picture; Full of joy of what we were about to consume. I had one half of paopu in my hand and Sora had the other half. We sat looking in each others eyes as we both was about to take a bite of it, "Wait, wait. Why don't I hold my piece and you eat it and you hold your piece and I eat it?" he breaks the utter silence

"That's a great idea. Then we are _sharing_ it," I grin. We hold our arms up straight and hold the paopu at each other's mouth: my paopu at Soras mouth and his paopu at my mouth.

I took a bite, and then Sora took a bite. The sweet taste of the fruit ran down my throat: sweet tastes of mixed amazing fruits, all my favourite fruits all in one fruit. This is heaven. I never knew intertwining destinies tasted sooo good.

"Oh my goodness! This tastes soooo great!" Sora says

"Tastes like… a tropical thing, you know like that tropical juice your mom always make?" I say

"Yeah. Exactly like that but better," he eats the rest of the paopu in my hand

I finished eating it and watch him eat the last bit of it, "Nom nom nom," I say

"Yep," he wipes my mouth getting the paopu juice off from around my mouth

"Hehe," I wipe round his mouth doing the same.

Sapphires staring into amethysts. Pools of hope. Pools of light. Nothing could go wrong in _my_ world. Everything feels right in the world. I wish it could stay like this. I wish the world wouldn't be so cruel.

Still staring into his eyes, silence was the word that could break itself if it was said. He leans in closer while holding onto my hand as we sit on the floor next to the wall. Closer and closer he got until his soft, warm and tender lips crushed against mine. I could taste paopu on his lips. It still tastes nice coming from his lips. To be very honest with you, it tastes better because it's coming from his lips.

The air around us grew cold but we carried on kissing regardless. He moved forward onto me and moved closer to the floor with my head reaching the floor and his hands either side of my head like in Atlantica where I had my hands on his waist.

We kissed for a long time. Time doesn't matter to us right now. All that mattered was that we are together. We are both lying on the floor; Sora lying on top of me while he kisses me and my arms are round his waist. We both have our eyes closed. I feel him start to open his mouth so I open mine. A totally new experience here. His tongue slips into my now open mouth. His wet tongue moves its way round like a blind man finding himself in new surroundings; well my mouth was the new surroundings. His tongue goes back to its own base, back in Soras mouth, and then it was my turn. I stuck my tongue out of my mouth as mine and Soras lips were still connected. I move my tongue about like a probe on another planet. Surveying each and every bit of his mouth. The air got colder and Soras weight wasn't helpful either, I'm not saying he's fat… he's just heavier than me. "This world has been tied… tied to the darkness…" a mysterious male voice sounds from a dark corner in the cave

"What? Who are you?" Sora quickly gets up and wipes the saliva from his mouth

"Those who _know_ nothing, can _understand_ nothing," the voice says

"What? You do know you interrupted us?" Sora says

The mysterious person swiftly moves into Sora and disappears.

"What do you think that was about?" I lean on my elbows

"I don't know. But it's not safe anymore. Anyways, why don't we get going, it's probably late now," he laughs

"Yeah probably is," I smile. We walk out the secret place and hold hands all the way back to boat, "Kairi. Have faith in me," he sounds serious as though something bad is going to happen

"I will," I nod and sound serious about it to.

* * *

haa. ansem the heartless interupted their make out session lol. well it was ansems fault for been there in the first place lol _ aanyways chapter 13 is the final chapter of this story :) btw did i do a gd job? i need to know?


	13. I can't wait once we set sail

Final chapter :O dun dun dun :O well i'm gunna carry on with a sequel, only if you liked this one. :) please read and review if you like it or it need improving :) thanks

* * *

**Secrets all round**

**Chapter 13- I can't wait, once we set sail.**

At school, Sora was his happy self as usual. He smiles every time he was with me. He laughed gleefully every time we kissed. His lips were still warm and tender. His hugs are a gift from above. He _is_ the _one_ I just know it.

We are sitting in the large dinning room. Selphie holding hands with Tidus, Soras arm round my shoulder and Riku by his lonesome

"Aww. Riku, you'll find someone," I smile

"Yeah. You _will_. I'm sure of it," Sora smiles

"I hope so. I've got prom this year," Riku laughs

"You will Riku. Don't put yourself down," I say

"Coming from you?" Riku laughs

"Well…" my train of thought had gone

"We've got R.S today. Sir's gunna move you two," Selphie laughs

"Oh well," Sora and me laugh.

The bell goes for Registration. I walk over to my tutor group. I'm not in anyone else's tutor group from my little group of friends but Sora kissed me goodbye and said be careful and I said I would. What's really gunna happen to me in tutor?

I walk in and Mrs Shipman was there. I haven't been to tutor in _ages_. So it was kinda weird of me walking in.

"Good for you to join us Kairi," Mrs Shipman smiles. She's the only teacher that understands why I'm not in. she doesn't know why, but she understands.

"Good afternoon Mrs Shipman," I walk in and sit next to the only person I really ever talk to in tutor is an exchange student from somewhere, I keep forgetting, I think it's Hollow Bastion but I'm not entirely sure. His name is Mog. He's a Moogle. His Pompom is _epic_ and you can't say that to just any pompom.

"Hi Mog," I sit next to him at the back of the class

"Hi Kairi. So how's you and Sora?" he asks as he moves his big round cute nose up an down

"We're ok. Sor and me are goin out now," I smile

"Congrats. You two make a great couple. Just hope darkness doesn't intervene," he turns grave

"What?" I say, just been thrown off the ball there

"Darkness… is tied to this world. We need to hurry and conserve the light," he says

"You know about the darkness? What else do you know?" I ask

"I know everything about you Kairi, but I won't say it here," he says

"Ok. Can you tell me a different way of how you know?" I ask

"Do you speak moogle?" he asks

"Yeah. I have to, to be able to read synthesise recipes,"

"Well…" he talks moogle for a bit, which is like some random noises but each one means something

"Yeah, every bit of that's true. Mog, is something bad going to happen to me?" I ask as though I think I'm going to die

"Yes and no, the story hasn't been told. You need to write your own story from the guidelines provided," he says then the bell rings and he flies out the room while I'm left in my seat processing the food for thought that's on my plate

"I need to write my own story," I say quietly to myself

"Kairi. It's end of registration. You're going to be late to class if you don't go," My tutor walks up to me

"Ok," I get up and walk past her

"Kairi. Is everything ok?" she asks

"Yeah sure," I fake a smile

"Really? I do know things you know," she stops me

"Like what?" I perk my ears intrigued

"Who and what you are," she says

"Woah! You know I'm a…" I gasp in shock

"Princess and secret agent. Why do you think I let it pass when you weren't in tutor? I do understand what you're going through even though I'm not one myself but you know what I mean. That's why we put Mog in here with you because he knows who you are and comes from Radiant garden just like you,"

"But, he's from Hollow Bastion?" I pull my signature face of confusion

"Don't forget, you have class now," she says as though she didn't hear my comment. I walk out my tutor room and straight to R.S.

Sora waited for me outside my tutor room, "What took you so long?" Sora laughs and greets me with a kiss

"Some stuff that Mrs Shipman knows I'm a princess and a secret agent," I put my hands over my mouth. I shouldn't have said that

"WOW! You're an agent to. Who do you work for?" he perks his ears

"I work for DiZ. Why?" I look at him

"You know how I can cast magic, when I got Ariels necklace. It's because I work for Master Yen Sid," he sounds proud of himself

"Wow! _The_ Master Yen Sid?" I am truly amazed. I want to meet him and learn magic like the king did

"Yes, _the_ master Yen Sid," he laughs and holds my hand all the way to R.S.

We walk through the doors of the classroom and the whole class burst into laughter. "And what time do you call this?" Mr Lonsworth gives us that look

"I was talking to my tutor," I say

"And I was waiting for her," Sora says

"Well I want the both of you at either ends of the classroom today. Kairi, over there and Sora over here," He points at different sides of the room. I walk over to my side and Sora walks over to his side. At least I've got Selphie over here and he's got Wakka to talk to.

"Owned," Tidus says

"At least you get to sit together," I sit down in the place I was told to sit

"Yeah, but this is only R.S. one lesson, you can live with that can't you?" she asks

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I smile.

I get on with my work. Halfway through my work from answering questions from a textbook, Selphie pokes me, "Sora gave me this to give to you," she hands me a note. I says, _Fly with me._ I write under it, _where to?_ I handed it back to Selphie to pass I all the way back to Sora who was 2 rows away from her. I see him scribble on it.

I get my head back down to work as Sir patrols round the class. He gives me that look of _What are you up to now?_ I ignore that look and wait for him to pass. Selphie pokes my back again, "From Sora," I turn round and she hands me the note, _Neverland of course :)_

For the rest of the lesson we passed notes between each other. Talking about other worlds and that we should explore them together. Build a raft and sail just us three. Yes, Sora, Riku and me, off to explore other worlds together as friends.

_XXXXXXX_

We're all on the island: Sora, Riku and me. Selphie and that lot went home. The sunset in the sky was a clear sign it was evening. I told Riku about the whole raft idea and he loved it. He's always wanted to get off this island. Go and see the worlds, or in Soras case last year _If there are any other worlds out there… I wanna see 'em all!_ Well all of us do want to explore the other worlds. We maybe agents and travel all the time but it's not the same as just been free.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asks as he sits on the paopu tree

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." He stares off out onto the ocean

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora looks at Riku

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku says as though he has another plan up his sleeves

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" I giggle

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds… Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku seems to have done his homework

"I don't know." Sora lazily lays back on the tree

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So lets go." Riku seems to have changed. Something seems to bothering him

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" I ask

" Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this, Kairi, thanks." He turns and looks at me

"You're welcome." I giggle

The rest was silent. Riku got up, "I'm going back, you coming you love birds?" he asks Sora and me

"Nah," we both say

"Ok," he walks off. When he rowed off back home, Sora and me walked over to the pier.

"Y'know, Riku's changed," I say

"What do you mean?" Sora asks

"Well… Hmm…"

"K," Sora says

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!"

"Huh?" he makes his dumb noise

"Hehe, just kidding," I giggle

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed Kairi," he nudges me

"Maybe…" I look out to the sunset, "Y'know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go, or what I see, I know I can always come back here… right?"

"Yeah course," he puts his arm round me

"That's good," I sigh, "Sora, don't ever change," I smile and hug onto him

"Huh?" he makes another dumb noise

"I just can't wait… once we set sail. It'll be great," I grin as I was held by my whole world as we both stared out on to the sunset one last time.

* * *

That's the end of Secrets all round... To be continued... ^_^ Read and review please xx


End file.
